


The Plates

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [50]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezzy asked me who broke the plates.<br/>Here's the answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plates

4-25-15

Prompt: The Plates (http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com/post/118078278463/ezzy-is-the-gift-that-keeps-on-giving)

Pairing: NitoMikoRin

Rating: T

 

               By the time he made it home, Rin was fuming. It had been a long fucking day, full of cameras in his face and coaches on his ass and he wanted nothing more than to scream and punch something, no matter how long it had been since he had learned not to act on those feelings. It was lucky, then, that Seijuurou was the first one he saw when he opened the door to his apartment rather than Ai.

 

               “Get your feet off the fucking table, I just cleaned it,” he growled, storming past the living room and into the kitchen. He yanked the fridge door open, grabbed a bottle of water, and slammed it shut, only to find Ai cringing at the sound.

 

               “Rin, are you al-“ Ai started, but Rin slammed his water bottle down on the counter and cut him off.

 

               “No, Ai, I’m not fucking alright!” he shouted. Ai curled in on himself, which only made Rin angrier. “I’ve had it up to here with people getting on my case, and I just need a few fucking minutes to-“

 

               CRASH

 

               Rin stopped dead at the sound of shattering glass. He and Ai both turned to find Seijuurou standing by the cabinet where they kept their plates, one in his hand and one shattered around his feet. He looked at them both and dropped the plate in his hand.

 

               “Seijuurou, what’s going on?” Ai screeched.

 

               “Damn it, Mikoshiba!” Rin yelled.

 

               Seijuurou said nothing, only reached into the cabinet and pulled out two more plates. He handed one to each of them and stood with his arms crossed and his eyebrows raised.

 

               “Come on,” he said.

 

               Rin clenched the plate in his hand until his knuckles turned white. He was so unbelievably angry, and the sight of Seijuurou reaching so calmly into the cabinet to grab another plate had him seeing red. Without really thinking about his actions, he flung the plate at the floor with all his might. It shattered with a satisfying sound, shards of cheap, hideous china scattering all over the kitchen. A tight, ticklish feeling rose up in his chest.

 

               He laughed.

 

               Seijuurou grinned and tossed another plate toward him. He fumbled with the catch and it broke in two against the fridge. Rin laughed even harder. He looked at Ai, who trembled and clenched his eyes shut as he let his own plate fall. Rin started choking on his laughter at the timid squeak that came out of him, and at the sound of yet another plate crashing to the floor.

 

               An hour later when all the dishes were in pieces in the trash, Rin sighed and leaned his chin against Ai’s head. Ai snuggled a little closer to his chest.

 

               “You know we’re going to need new dishes now,” Ai pointed out.

 

               “I’ll pay for them,” Seijuurou answered. “They were ugly anyway.” Rin laughed again, his voice hoarse in the very best way.

 

               “True.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not love Ezzy way to much on [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
